The present disclosure relates to a current voltage conversion circuit, a light receiving apparatus and a light transmission system, more particularly, to a current voltage conversion circuit, a light receiving apparatus and a light transmission system being capable of transmitting a signal at a high data rate with a circuit having a smaller area.